1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to connective sidewall wiring formed in a method where metal ions are attached to sidewalls and are then reduced to form seed materials. The structures are then trimmed and the seed materials are plated to form wiring on the sidewalls.
2. Description of the Related Art
As integrated circuits are reduced in size, the wiring that connects active and passive devices must also be reduced in size. This makes the conventional wiring more expensive and more resistive. One methodology for forming smaller wiring involves forming conductive materials along the sidewalls of insulating mandrels. These structures are sometimes referred to as conductive sidewall spacers. If the mandrel is formed to the minimum attainable lithographic dimensions, the sidewall wiring that is formed along the structures is actually smaller than what can be patterned lithographically. For a detailed discussion of such sidewall spacers see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,331,116; 5,593,920; and 6,127,257 which are incorporated herein by reference.